Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series
Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe is a shared fictional stop motion universe, based on characters created by Hasbro, Takara Tomy and Marvel Comics. The setting is much like the Marvel Universe in comic books. The universe was established by crossing over shared plot elements, settings as well as cast and characters. at the Same time Cross-over Real Life Events Has Transformers Related Stuff Four Stop Motions set in the shared universe have been released Online: Transformers: Prologue, Transformers and Transformers: Earth Protectors Episodes 1 and 2 in 2009, and Transformers: Sector 7 in 2010. additional Stop Motions are in various stages of production; Earth Protectors Episodes 3-6 are in Post Production, Tales of the Fallen and Attack on Christmas are in Pre-Production Other Projects Are in Development or Being Planned Develoment in 2009 eagc7 Began to Have Interest in doing Stop Motions but he felt that it Would be something silly to do, But then his Brother, Began to Work on Some Stop Motions, He Felt that the Project that his Brother Did May Work has the First Story in an possible Transformers Franchise, eagc7 Directed the Project That he Would Later Name Transformers: Prologue, While his Brother Filmed. eagc7 then later Filmed the Final Episode while worknig on his First Project, eagc7 Wanted to do an Sequel. Which He Named Transformers. eagc7 Had More Fun Doing the Sequel than the Previous One Later On eagc7 (while Worknig on Earth Protectors and Planning Revenge of the Fallen Adaptation) Wanted to an Spider-Man Stop Motion, And He Thought it would be an Cool idea to use the ROTF Adaptatino for Lead up to the SPider-man Stop Motion, But Later On he Wanted to Make more Marvel Series Including Iron Man and Hulk, Then he Thought into Cross-over all these Characters into one Universe, and then Decided to Have the Marvel Characters to Crossover with Transformers, Thus the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series was Born. eagc7 Confirmade Some Marvel Cross-over on his Transformers Series, Most of them Involves the Character Iron Man in Earth Protectors He appears during thee Final Battle and is Mentioend by the Robots and reffered has Metal Man, in Tales of the Fallen: Bumblebee Sam When reading the newspaper he finds an articule about who is Iron Man and he will say that he thinks its tony Stark, And in Attack on Christmas The News of Stark Being Freed from Afghanistan And A Scene in Where Sideswipe Finds Some Guns Made by Stark Stop Motions ;In development Characters Autobots Decepticons Humans The * means that vocie recordings from the 2007, 2009 and/or 2011 TF films were Used Timeline Here is the Timeline (so far) of this Universe Prehistory *'Before time began'; There was the Cube. *'??BC'; The AllSpark creates Cybertron and a race of trans-dimensional entities, the Dynasty of Primes. It then creates the Transformers as workers, with a race of Seekers who will find suns that it can harvest for energy. *'450 Million Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Ordovician Extinction Event, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life for Harvest Earth Sun *'377 Million Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Devonian Extinction Event, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life for Harvest Earth Sun *'250 Million Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Permian Extinction Event, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life for Harvest Earth Sun *'200 Million Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Triassic Extinction Event, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life for Harvest Earth Sun *'65 Million Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Cretaceous Extinction Event, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life for Harvest Earth Sun *'74,000 Years Ago BC'; Fallen Causes the Lake Toba Supereruption, in a Attempt to Wipe Out Life at Least in the Other Side of Earth for Harvest Earth Sun *'10,000 Years Ago BC'; The Lake Toba Supereruption Effects Are Over 1880s *'3 April, 1888'; a Decepticon Cybertronian Comes to Earth and Takes the Form a Human Look-a-like and Begins to Kill Female Humans Becaming Jack the Ripper, Some People have Reproted Robotic Things on Jack the Ripper *'20 April, 1889'; Adolf Hitler is Born 1890s *'24 April 1891'; Jack the Ripper Killing Ends, it is Unknown what Happened to the Cybertronian 1940s *'29 April, 1945'; Adolf Hitler Draws Some Strange Alien Symbols on his Bunker, a Early Spy of SHIELD Infiltrates the Bunker and Takes a Picture of the Symbols *'30 April, 1945'; Adolf Hitler Dies 2000s *'Early December, 2009': The Cybertronian War Continues After Years, Megatron is Defetaed by Bumblebee, Optimus Leaves Cybertron for find the Allspark, The Autobots and Decepticons Continues their Battle, Sideswipe gets Captured Starscream Takes over Leadership and is Killed, Thundercracker Dies Prowl Dies, Incinerator Dies, Rampage Drone #1 Dies, Dreadwing Dies, Scorponok Dies, Optimus Prime Finds the Allspark on Earth and Sends a Message Later the Fallen hears Optimus Message, Frenzy Makes Contact with the Fallen, and Sends Sideways and Bonecrusher to Earth and Revives Dreadwing, Scorponok Thundercrakcer and Starscream *'18 December, 2009': The Rest of the Autobots Comes to earth for Help Optimus to Find the Allspark, The Cybertronian War Moves to Earth, Megatron is Revived, Autobots and thier New Human Allies Defeat the Decepticons, Jazz, Ironhide, Springer, Barricade, Brawl, Frenzy, Thundercracker, Dreadwing, Dirt Boss and Megatron are Killed and the Allspark is Destroyed, The Autobots Decides to Stay on Earth has they are Unable to Restore Cybertron. Starscream Escapes and Some Decepticons Remains At Large in Earth Starscream and Scorponok are Recorded in Camera *'Late December, 2009': Bumblebee is Recorded in Camera 2010s *'January, 2010': The Decepticons are Still At Large in Earth, The Constructicons are recorded in camera whiel Bonecrusher and Sideways attack Chicago and are recorded aswell NEST is Formed for Hunt Down the Remaning Decepticons and Decepticosn that are Coming to Earth, Jon Smith Records a Video for Future Members of S7 , Optimus and Peter Burns Forms NEST for Hunt down the Decepticons, Soundwave Hears This and Aslo Hears the Location of Some of the Allspark Shards, Optimus And NEST Kills the Ressurected Incinerator and Wheelbot whiel Overcast Survives, Bumblebee Continues his Search for the Human Named Sam Witwicky who have one of the Allspark Shards, The 2 Meet, Later Bee Kills Brushguard and Death Stalker, Sam and Bee Arrives to NEST, Sam Gives the SHard to Prime the Decepticons Led by a Clone of Megatron Attack NEST For get the boy Shard, The Plan Fails Horever, And the Clone is Captured by NEST, The Decepticons Later Frees the Clone and Steals one of the Shards from NEST Base, Soundwave Erases Optimus Memorys about the fallen, the primes, matrix and harvester, Fallen is Freed from his Prison Trivia *while eagc7 Does puts some original ideas to his series in this continuty, He has taken some ideas from the transformers Live Action Continuty **'Transformers: Prologue' ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Defiance'': The Fallen was Trapped his Relic Thing from the IDW Comics has eagc7 thought the fallen was going to be trapped in that thing in the film, but that didnt happened in the film **'Transformers' ***''The Live Action Transformers 2007 Movie'': The Plot of the Autobots Coming to earth For fidn the Allspark is kinda based from the Live action film ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Offical Prequel'': The Scene in where Starscream finds A F22-Raptor and Blast it after scanning it its based from a Scene in the Comic Book prequel to the 2007 film in where Starscream do the same Thing ***''Transformers the Movie Game'': The Way Megatron Died in the Hands of Optimus Prime is Based on the Scene in Where Optimus Puts the Allsaprk in hsi fists and uses it for kill Megatron ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Defiance'': The Fallen was Trapped his Relic Thing from the IDW Comics has eagc7 thought the fallen was going to be trapped in that thing in the film, but that didnt happened in the film **'Transformers: Earth Protectors' ***''Revenge of the Fallen Film'': NEST and the Mission of the Decepticons finding the Harvester and the shards for revive megatron ***''IDW Comics: Transformers Defiance'': The Fallen was Trapped his Relic Thing from the IDW Comics has eagc7 thought the fallen was going to be trapped in that thing in the film, but that didnt happened in the film ***''The Live Action Transformers 2007 Movie'': Sector 7 **'Transformers: Sector 7' ***''The Live Action Transformers 2007 Movie'': Sector 7 Category:Stop Motions